The Biomedical Research Improvement Program (BRIP) at Texas Southern University was organized during the fall semester of 1971. The primary purpose of the program was to develop a comprehensive, multifacet research component in the biomedical sciences which would include immunobiology, cancer biology, reproductive biology, developmental biology, pharmacology, virology and biochemistry. The broad objectives and long-term goals of these studies were to develop theories, techniques and procedures necessary for the solution of problems in these varied areas. Such theories, techniques and procedures would then be employed in the solution of those problems which obstruct knowledge of basic mechanisms involved in carcinogenesis, immunogenesis, teratology, toxicology, bioenergetics and other normal and abnormal developmental phenomena. Major components of this program have received support from the Minority Biomedical Support Program, Division of Research Resources (Grant Number 1S06-RR08061-04). This support has already contributed significantly to the overall improvement of the University's program through the provision of: (1) new and sophisticated equipment; (2) release time for participating faculty members; (3) new faculty members; (4) research personnel; and (5) most of all support for undergraduate and graduate students. Although this support has allowed Texas Southern University to move even closer to the attainment of its commitment in the education of more and better student and a more creative faculty. An even greater potential can be realized should more students and faculty members become involved in this research effort. This renewal proposal is hereby submitted in our efforts to make this an even greater accomplishment.